She Showed Me--All
by Laughing my head off
Summary: Why do I just LOVE making these kind of fan fics? This fan fic is absolutely truly BASED on 'A Walk to Remember', better than my other fan fiction. Draco Malfoy finds out the true meaning of love--and finds out that he's not alone in this world. R/R (G/D)
1. Default Chapter

__

-She Showed Me All- 

Author's Notes: Yep, I'm back again with _another_ Harry Potter fan fiction. Due to my success (or rather, pre-success—hehe) of A Walk to Remember', I'm writing another fan fiction—about Draco, of course! But this time, it's Ginny and him—yep.. Lots of the quotes are stole from the A Walk to Remember' movie so –don't sue me!

I would like to remind you that this story is almost similar as my A Walk to Remember' HP fan fic. So please, if you've read my A Walk to Remember' HP fan fic, don't read this one. 

-*Laughing My Head Off*-

* * *

I never believed in love—I never believed in faith—until I met someone—someone truly amazing—someone truly incredible—someone who I was deeply in love. I still love her—even though I can't see it—it's like the wind, as she said—you can feel a deep sensation in your heart—and that's love. 

* * *

It was at the end of our seventh year—I was now Harry's friend—but I still detest that Ron Weasley—but I try not to show it. Voldemort was now defeated. Everything seemed so perfect. But I wasn't changed. Even though I'm still Harry's friend, I'm not his friends' friend. I was still disobedient, and I never believed in love. And I was _quite_ sure I was never going to believe in it..

Until _one_ fateful day..

* * *

"You're the man, Draco!" Evans Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's brother, told me when we won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that day. He slapped my back heartily and laughed amicably. I wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he had too many of those Muggle drinks that was _actually_ selling in Hogsmeade. What was it again—_Nyquil_. I thought only Ravenclaws loved those. 

"I _am_ the man," I said proudly. I was proud that I didn't change, even after I'm Harry's friend –which was rather weird _enough_, and even though I helped him killed Voldemort. Nope, I'm still the same old Draco—the popular one from Slytherin and the one who detests Mudbloods, Muggle-Lovers, and losers.

I spotted the Ravenclaw captain, Parker Anderson, addressing his teammates in a would-be cheerful voice. "It's okay, guys. Even though we didn't win, We're _the_ best team in the school! Now let's go get some Nyquils!" The Ravenclaw team cheered loudly and went, in a rather eager manner, towards the Great Hall.

I rolled my eyes. Their obsession was far off the limit they were supposed to have. "Losers," Evans hissed under his breath. I grinned at him and said, "Give me high five, man," Evans gave me high five and said, "Look, I've got to run. Have a date with Irene at Hogsmeade. I'll catch you later?" 

"Sure," I said, grinning at him. "Later," 

As I walked towards the Slytherin's Tower, I wondered why God didn't make me die when I tried to protect Harry and his friends. I didn't have a life, I still don't. Why wouldn't He just make me die? I would rather die right now. 

"Just let me die," I groaned.

"When you die, you will be alone, without anyone. Darkness will shroud upon you, and if you're a good person, then a blinding light will protect you," I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Ginny Weasley, looking at me strangely.

"It's you," I said darkly. How I detested her. Always acting so goody-goody. In my opinion, she was probably the most unpopular girl in the school. "The words of Ellen Mcfadden—the Death Enchantress," she said. I rolled my eyes. 

"Will you stop acting like a total freak, _please_?" I said in an irritated voice. 

"Will you stop acting like you didn't save us?" Ginny shot back. 

"It was an accident," I denied. 

"Stay in your denial. It's something that will keep you away from the real vision of life," she said, shrugging. I gritted my teeth and said, in a sarcastic voice, "Oh, _right_. I forgot—you're the One with All the Quotes." 

"They're not quotes. They're words and sentences that were said by famous wizards, witches, warlocks, enchantresses and enchanters, goblins—

"Whatever, Weasley!" I said. "Just hearing your voice makes me want to barf." 

"Stop acting like you know me," she said, chuckling a little. 

"Oh, _of course_ I do—lets see—you often sit alone in the classroom—you don't mix with the others for some reason, and you _always_ wear that stupid necklace around your neck," I said bluntly. She wore her plain silver necklace _all _the time, for some reason. 

"That's very predictable," she said. 

I was amazed that she didn't start to throw curses at me, or glare at me, for that matter. Because all of the girls I've jeered at did that kind of stuff. "You don't care what people say to you?" I asked quietly. 

She just smiled at me, and said, "Not at all," and walked away. I decided to bother her a little more—to make her temper rise more and more. 

I went after her, and said, "Oh, really?" 

"Really, and why are you following me?" Ginny asked, halting to a stop.

"Just want to be aggravating," I said. "So what's your top three desires?" She stared at me, looking rather surprised. "Let me see—I think it'll be—spending time with Death Enchantresses and being gothic like all those other seriously religious Muggles." 

"I'm not religious, Malfoy," she said quietly. "My number three is to graduate from Hogwarts and go to Wizard Medical University—

"Mmhmm, that U is very, very special and advanced." I cut her off. 

"My number two is to have healing powers," she said, and to my surprise, she looked away from me, as though she was feeling uncomfortable—as though she was afraid that I might suspect something. 

"And number one?" I pressed.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you after that," she said, smiling faintly at me, and walking away. This time, I didn't stop her though.

I wondered whether she really is a freak or whether she wasn't something that I thought she was

Author's Notes: OK, finished! Let me know what you think, okay? Ehm—some quotes belongs to the movie, A Walk to Remember' so spare me!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Author's Notes: Oops! I'm so sorry for the stupid grammar mistakes! ^.^ I'll try not to make more mistakes in the future. Thanks you for your wonderful reviews! *hugs* Enjoy Chapter 2!

_Ginny's POV_

Draco Malfoy walked passed Harry, who smiled at him briefly. Draco, being Draco, just nodded and went off. I watched him go and sighed. Why does a person have to be hostile to their own friend? Holding my books tightly, I walked towards Harry.

Harry apparently acknowledged my presence, because he turned around. He flashed me a friendly smile and said, "Hi, Ginny! What's up?" I smiled at him politely, not wanting him to think that I was _still_ interested him. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join Professor McGonagall's Tutoring Club or whatever it's called, anyway." 

Harry smiled at me rather queasily and said, "I'm not that clever," he implied. "And I'm not good at tutoring." I looked at him, dismayed. "But Professor McGonagall said she'd--

Harry seemed distracted and then, he grinned broadly. "Hi, Ron!" he said. "Would you like to practice Quidditch? Now?" I turned around and saw my older brother, Ron Weasley. I forced a smile at him and he smiled back at me. "Yeah, sure Potter!" he said to Harry, laughing. "Lets just hope you beat me this time!" 

Harry grinned and said, "In your dreams, Weasley!" Both of them went off to the Quidditch Field, leaving me looking around for other volunteers. 

_Draco's POV_

It was in Professor Sprout's class that I got into trouble. She was teaching us about Mandrakes--and we've learned about them five thousand years ago. My friend, Macolm Baddock, grinned at me mischievously and rather _evilly_. I arched my eyebrows at him as we put on our earmuffs. 

I looked at him, confused. What was he playing at? Malcolm pointed at Padma Patil's earmuffs and mouthed, "Take it off!" I grinned--it was about time I had a little fun. Mandrakes weren't harmful at all--_right_? I hesitated--I wasn't sure about that. But as Padma pulled the Mandrake out of the earth, I lift her earmuffs. Padma screamed, and she fainted. 

I looked at Malcolm for help, but he just shrugged. _The bloody git!_ Professor Sprout gasped and gave us a signal to put our mandrakes into a pot. I managed to settle with mine quickly and when Professor Sprout gave another signal, we took off our earmuffs. 

"Which idiot in this class took off Miss Patil's earmuffs?" Professor Sprout asked furiously. I've never seen her _this_ mad! Every Ravenclaw were looking at me with angry, piercing eyes, while the Slytherins looked around as if nothing had happen. Damn them!

"Mr. Malfoy, did you do this?" Professor Sprout asked angrily. Unwillingly, I nodded and mumbled, "It was an accident." But Mandy Blocklehurst (A/N: I forgot her last name) cried indignantly, "Professor! I saw him, he pulled off her earmuffs! It wasn't an accident!" 

Draco tried to defend himself, but it was too late. "Professor Mcgonagall will take ocare of this, as the Head Master is away! You could've killed a student, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout said, upset. She turned to Mandy and Lisa Turpin, and said, "You two, bring her up to the Hospital Wing." Lisa and Mandy nodded firmly, and carried Padma carefully out of the green house. 

Professor Sprout turned to me and barked, "You! Come with me!" She practically _dragged_ me to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked the wooden door sharply. "It's me, Sprout," she said grimly. 

"Come in," I heard Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice.

Professor Sprout pulled me in and Professor Mcgonagall narrowed her eyes when she saw me. _Uh-oh, this means trouble!_ I thought. "You again," Professor Mcgonagall said wryly. She looked at Professor Sprout and asked, "What's the problem now?" 

Professor Sprout launched into her story, describing me as a mass murderer. "But he didn't kill anyone." Professor Mcgonagall interjected. 

"He nearly did!" Professor Sprout spluttered. 

"Very well," Professor Mcgonagall said, folding her arms. "35 points will be deducted from Slytherin, and you--Mr. Malfoy--will tutor First Years." I groaned. _What a nightmare!!!_ "_Gryffindor_ First Years," Professor Mcgonagall added. 

_More like **Gryffindorks**, _I thought, shaking my head. "Lets just hope you wont teach the students to take off their earmuffs when they're handling a Mandrake." Professor Sprout said sarcastically. _Haha... what a _funny_ joke!_

_Can I puke now? _

_* * *_

On Saturday, I walked slowly, _very, very_ slowly towards the Transfiguration classroom. I _so_ didn't want to tutor some stupid First Years. Period! I opened the door and looked at the teeny First Years distastefully. 

"Malfoy?" I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Ginny Weasley, practically gawking at me. "Weasley," I barked. "What are _you_ doing here?" Ginny folded her arms and said, rather stiffly, "I'm tutoring. What are _you _doing here?"

"Welcome to the club, I'm tutoring," I said sarcastically. I looked at the First Years, and they stare back at me, whispering to each other. "I don't want _anyone_ to whisper _anything_ in _my _class or say _anything_, you got that?" 

"What a great tutor you are," Ginny said sarcastically. 

"I'm merely insulted," I shot back. 

"Will you please be quiet and get along?" Ginny whispered.

"Whatever you say, Weasley. I've never seen you _this_ snippy." I said tartly. Ginny blushed slightly and looked away. "Okay, lets begin!" 

As I watched her teach, while I merely stared at this First Year girl, Hannah, I realized that she was rather... different that she looked. It was as if she was showing her true self... and it wasn't bad.

At all.

Author's Notes: THAT WAS TOO SHORT! I KNOW! SUE ME! :'( 


End file.
